The Day We Met
by Keiko Amano
Summary: A story about two people who started they love by the words "Can I please borrow your dictionary?". Erza meets the popular guy who suddenly asked her for her dictionary. After that, she has been looking forward for him to borrow her dictionary. Despite the 'funny' yet happy and delighting feeling, there's the feeling of hurt. Will everything going to be alright?


**Hello, Keiko Amano here. This story is SPECIAL from ME, to YOU!**

**THANK YOU FOR 50 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS!**

**This story is an appreciation from me! Thank you for following me, liking my story. And for those who have encouraged me. Because without you guys, all of these fanfictions of mine will be worthless!**

**For such a short time being an author. I've gained 50 fav and followers. I'm really glad!**

**Please enjoy this special JeRza story I made just for you! :D**

* * *

_I, never thought that someone can fall in love in a few days of talking. _

"Erzaaaaaaa~!" A white haired girl shouted

"Hmm? What is it Mira?" Erza asked

"Have you done your homework? Can I borrow it? Can I? I want to check my answers!" Mira said "Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!" Mira begged

"Well, sure." Erza said. She never intended to refuse it anyway. The white haired girl looks at the book and check her answers. She sits in front of Erza, she turns her chair and do it on Erza's table

"Hey, Hey. Why is it like this? We're looking for variable _x_, right? Then, we should use this formula, isn't it?" Mira pointed at one number

"Ah, that one. Actually, I had the same mistake. But I read a book I bought yesterday, that actually there's one more formula to do this." Erza explained

"Really? Can I see the book?" Mira asked

"Sure, I'll take it from my locker." Erza stands up from her seat as Mira continued to another number. She opens the lock of her locker, bringing out the new book she mentioned.

"Hey," suddenly, there's a really unknown voice from behind. She turns her back, seeing a really handsome man standing behind her

"Who?" Erza asked

"Sorry, but can I borrow your dictionary? You seem to bring one." She said

"Huh?" Erza said, her head is still not connecting

"Can I please borrow your dictionary?" He said again with a slow pace tone

"O-Oh, sure." She said, and giving him the dictionary. Erza stunned at her place. _What just happened? Why did I… Give some stranger my dictionary? _She thought. She shakes her head hardly and walks to her class. Suddenly Mira pulls her best friend to her

"What just happened?!" Mira said

"Huh?"

"You TALKED with Jellal Fernandes! That's amazing!" Mira said

"Wait… I don't even know him—,"

"You don't?" Mira shouted "He's THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT and THE MOST HANDSOME BOY here!" Mira said

"He's THAT popular?"

"Duh!" Mira asked "I'm jealous, hahaha." Mira said with a big smile. She doesn't seem to be that interested in him "So, what did you guys talk about?" Mira asked

"He just borrowed my dictionary. It's probably not that special. He just appeared to see me having a dictionary in my locker." Erza said

"Well, that's probably true, but… Ah! The bell will ring soon! Please explain that number!" Mira shouted in panic. The math teacher is quite severe, indeed.

.

.

.

The class turned silent. Erza is still copying the whiteboard while somehow her classmates are looking at the door

"Erza!" Erza jolted. She looks at where everyone is looking "Jellal is looking for you." Mira said. Everyone suddenly stares at her. Some are whispering something that she can predict

"What is it?" Erza asked

"I'm here to give you your dictionary back. Thanks. That meant a lot." Jellal said with a smile. _He's indeed handsome, _Erza thought "Well, then. Good luck with your studies!" Jellal said after patting her scarlet head.

_Thump. I have a funny feeling. _Erza thought.

The next day, and every day, Jellal keeps borrowing Erza's dictionary. Everyone in class says that this is indeed a good chance to see Jellal closely, but it's irritating how Erza always the one he searches.

Keeping her 'funny' feeling, she always waits for him to borrow her dictionary.

"Erzaaaa, he's looking for you agaain." Mira shouted from the door

"Yeah." Erza said. She walks to the door, she usually just gives the dictionary, and then he leaves. But today, Jellal gestures his hand, making Erza goes outside with him, to the school's park. Indeed Fairy Tail Academy is a REALLY big school.

Both of them sit on a bench with the best view of flowers in spring time. Erza's heart couldn't help but thumping so hard

"Hey, I'm always borrowing your dictionary. Can I do something to you too?"

"Something?"

"Yeah, like teaching you mathematics or something? You must have at least a bad score in something, right?" Jellal said "I have a pretty good score you know." Jellal said with a smile

"I have the best grade in my class." Erza said bluntly

"H-Huh? Too bad…"

"Haha, what do you mean 'too bad'?" Erza said while laughing. Jellal suddenly smiles at her

"You laughed." He said. Erza blushes as Jellal smiles "It's the first time I see you laughed." He said "You know… I can help you with anything." Jellal said

Erza smiles at the man next to her "S-Stay with me, then." Erza said. Her face is bright red but she still looks at him straightly

Jellal's face seems sad. He looks at the front, seems like he doesn't know Erza Is there. Awkward silence swallows the up

"Hey, Erza," Jellal suddenly say

"Yeah?"

"Do you have someone you love?" Jellal asked

"M-Maybe?" She said unsurely

"Haha, 'maybe'?" Jellal said "Well… You know… For me, I have someone I really love. I don't know… She, just stole my heart when the first time I saw her." Jellal confessed

"I-I see…" Erza said "You must've got along with her well, huh? Trying to talk to her… Or stuffs."

"…Not really. I barely talk to her." Jellal said "I just don't know how I should act in front of her." Jellal said "I mean… I just sometimes lose my cool when talking to her. Like showing my uncool face."

"I see… Then, why don't you try talking to her?"

"But…"

"Any topic would be fine. Anything." Erza said

"I guess I can try." Jellal said "Thanks, talking to you make me a lot better." He said

"Yeah." Erza said with a forced smile "A-Anyway! Tell me who the lucky girl is!"

"W-Well…" Jellal looks embarrassed. It makes Erza more sad "It's Mirajane." Erza stuns. _M-Mira?_ Erza thought

"E-Eh? Mira, huh?" Erza said "Hahaha, what a lucky girl she is." Erza's face is more obvious

"Erza?" Jellal asked

"Sorry… Just a little bit under the weather." Erza said "Anyway, Mira is a great girl!"

"Yeah…" Jellal said with a smile

"S-See you, then!" Erza said as she runs toward the school. She hides under the stairs. Her face is as red as her hair "Stupid." Erza mumbled

.

.

.

"Erzaa, he's looking for you again!" Mira shouted. Erza walks to the door

"Sorry, Jellal! Today I didn't bring my dictionary." Erza said with somehow natural smile

"Oh? It's fine, then. I'll ask another class."

"Mira, you brought one, right?" Erza asked

"I certainly did. But…"

"It's fine. Give it to him!" Erza said as she walks back to the class. Erza steals a glance at them who are talking.

They seem to get along just fine.

"Hey, Erza." Mira said, making Erza snaps from her daydream

"Yeah?"

"You brought your dictionary, right? There's no way you didn't since we have English today." Mira said

"…Yeah, I did." Erza confessed

"They why didn't you—"

"Hey, Mira. What do you think of Jellal?" Erza suddenly ask

"What do I think? He's a nice, smart, handsome student council president. Why?"

"Nothing…" Erza said with a low tone "You guys make a great couple."

"…There's no way! Haha… Actually, I—"

"Please take your seat." Suddenly, the biology teacher enters the class as Mira walks to her table.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her again." Mira whispered

Erza, who usually do things perfectly, messed up big time. She's been weird lately. Spacing out in classes, and she seems to avoid getting in conversation with Jellal. She seems like match-making Mira and Jellal too.

Hurting, but doesn't know what to do.

Erza sighs heavily. She looks at the chalkboard that's filled with Mathematics equations. Erza doesn't understand what all the teachers said in class lately. She's too distracted.

"Erza." Erza looks at the front, seeing Mira is standing in front of her table

"Yes?"

"Jellal is looking for you." Mira said

"Just tell him I didn't bring my dictionary."

"No, he doesn't ask for dictionary. He asks for you." Mira said "Just… Talk to him." Mira said. Erza sighs as she walks outside. Jellal is already standing in front of the door. Erza gulped and walks to the door

"W-What is it?" Erza asked while avoiding his eyes

"Erza… What are you plotting?" Jellal asked

"Plotting? I-I'm not plotting anything."

"Yes you are. You're avoiding me," Jellal puts one of his hands and put it on Erza's chin. He makes Erza's eyes meet him "Your eyes were avoiding me." Jellal said "Now, tell me. What are you plotting?"

"Fine! Listen to this!" Erza suddenly shouted "I LIKE YOU, OKAY?!" Erza shouted, catching everyone's attention "I LIKE YOU! But I want your happiness so I make you close to Mira! SHOULDN'T YOU BE THANKFU—!"

Suddenly Erza's lips crashes with Jellal's.

_SLAP! _Erza slapped Jellal, half crying. Erza immediately runs away as the crowd makes her a way.

"It's done…" Erza whispered

.

.

.

It's been a whole month. Erza hasn't seen Jellal ever since then. Mira suddenly approaches Erza. She pats Erza's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Erza… About Jellal…"

"I don't want to hear his name again." Erza said coldly while reviewing all the lessons she missed back and forth

"No… You must listen to this!"

"No, I don't want to—,"

"I have a boyfriend!" Mira cut Erza's word "I have a boyfriend, okay? Jellal knows that. Jellal and I are childhood friends. We just pretended we didn't know each other. He didn't like me!"

"But he said it himself!"

"It's just an excuse." Mira said "It's an excuse, Erza… Please…, Talk to Jellal."

"I… Don't have any reason to."

"Fine… But… Can he lend your dictionary one more time? I forgot to bring mine and he's right in front of the door, see?"

"I won't look at him." Erza said "But fine. Here. The last time ever." Erza said while handing Mira her dictionary. "And makes sure he give it back by break time, because after that is English." Mira takes it with a smile

"Thanks!" Mira said. She walks to the door and hands it to Jellal.

_Yeah… That… Going to be the last time… That's going to be the time when I'm going to give up on him _Erza thought.

The break time bell rang. Erza stands up from her seat. Suddenly, Mira appears in front of Erza. She smiles at her

"Here, from Jellal. He said thank you."

"Yeah." Erza said "You mentioned to him that this will be the last time, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." Erza said as she walks away to the canteen.

The break time ended and English lesson started. Erza looks at the blackboard thoroughly, seriously.

"Please open the dictionary and find the translation of the word: 'felony'." The English teacher said

Erza opens her dictionary and a small paper fell from her dictionary. Erza picks it up and it seems like it's not her hand-writing. Suddenly, Erza stuns. She shakes, she trembles.

"Scarlet, read out loud what you found." The English teacher said

"Y-Yes…" Erza stands up. But she's still shaking. Few girls noticed how strangely Erza acts "I… I… Sorry, sir. I have to go." Suddenly, Erza dashed and run out of the class. She runs to the direction of his classroom, but he's not there. She runs again all over the school, and she finally found him…

At the rooftop. Standing alone, looking so lonely. Suddenly, Erza jumps and hugs Jellal from behind

"H-Huh?"

"U-Unfair." Erza whispered

"E-Erza?" Jellal guessed

"You're unfair… Saying things like that…" Erza said again. She hugs him tightly. Jellal smiles.

"Weren't you being unfair too?" Jellal makes Erza release their hugs. She looks at Erza's face which seems really different. Her crying face makes her face different "Look at your face." Jellal said with a smile, he wipes her tears.

And they kissed.

'_I've always liked you' was written nicely. Written on a small paper placed inside my dictionary.  
The dictionary, of the day we met._

* * *

**Then again! Thanks for your endless supports, guys!**

**I'll keep writing for you, my beloved ones! I LOVE YOU! **

**Sincerely, **

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
